Link
by Akazora no Darktokyo
Summary: Banyak hal yang terentang diantara mereka—yang biasanya menjadi penyusun relasi yang mereka miliki. For Fujoshi Independence day #3. 25 themes drabbles. XS. Rated M for hints of PWP. Don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira.

**Warning**: slash/yaoi, out of character (OOC), beberapa alternate reality dan alternate timeline (AR & AT), drabble **tidak** bersambung.

Rated: M for **hints** of **PWP **(for safety :)).

Pair: XS or 3/39, slight: B/26, D/S, S/80.

**Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day #3 **

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

><p><em>Hair<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rambut adalah mahkota wanita.

Seorang Superbi Squalo terkadang tidak setuju akan hal itu. Baginya, surai perak panjangnya itu mahkotanya. Tanda sebuah kebanggaan besar baginya.

Ia menganggap rambut sebagai mahkotanya, dan sudah jelas ia **bukan** wanita. Ia menyukai rambutnya. Ia merawatnya. Ia merawat rambutnya yang merupakan representasi janjinya.

"_Aku_ _tidak akan memotong rambutku hingga kau menjadi Vongola Decimo!_"

Ia tidak memotong sehelai pun rambutnya. Janji itu tidak pudar sampai kapanpun juga. Meski kenyataan bahwa Xanxus bukanlah anak Vongola Nono dapat menggoyahkan resistensi janjinya—dimana tidak ada artinya ia berjanji kepada sesuatu yang tidak akan terwujud, tetap saja… seorang Superbi Squalo menjaga janji yang dibuatnya.

Helai-helai peraknya seperti menyatakan segalanya—harga diri, janji, dan loyalitas.

Namun, panjang rambut yang merupakan representasi janjinya sebenarnya hanya berpangkal dari satu alasan—Xanxus.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tequila<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Xanxus menyukai _tequila_. Sejenis minuman dari tanaman agave biru yang berasal dari sekitar kota yang bernama sama.

Xanxus menyukai _tequila_ dalam segala bentuk dan rupa—meski _tequila_ itu tidak diminum bersama jeruk nipis dan garam yang biasa melengkapinya.

Namun, Xanxus biasanya tidak menambah garam. Garam biasanya hanya ada di sebelah gelas _tequila_-nya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Tanpa adanya garam, dia punya alasan untuk menikmati bentuk _tequila_ yang paling ia suka. Sebuah santapan yang diberi nama 'Hiu saus tequila'.

Caranya? Tuangkan tequila ke hiu milikmu yang baru saja pulang dari misi. Panaskanlah hiu milikmu dahulu agar mengeluarkan sedikit keringat yang menambah peluh yang rasanya dapat menggantikan garam.

(Slurp.)

Hiu saus tequila siap dihidangkan. Santaplah selagi hangat.

.

* * *

><p><em>Mission.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sebuah misi menyusup-lalu-bunuh itu bukanlah sebuah masalah bagi _Squad Assassin_ yang mempunyai kualitas tersendiri seperti Varia.

Hal itu mudah dan bukanlah sebuah masalah…

…'kan?

Itu hanyalah sebuah misi dimana dua dari enam personel elit Varia menyusup menjadi pelayan untuk membunuh target di sebuah klub malam di pinggiran Italia. Yah, Squalo dan Fran yang menjalankan misinya.

Terus, kenapa?

Mereka berdua dipilih berhubung kewanitaannya sebagai laki-laki.

(yang tanpa sengaja membuat Xanxus dan Belphegor gelisah sendiri.)

Lalu, apa? Lussuria? Dia tidak masuk hitungan. Memang dia mungkin terwanita diantara pria—tapi itu sekedar dalamnya saja, bukan?

Pokoknya, intinya Fran dan Squalo dipilih karena wajah mereka 'menarik' bagi seorang laki-laki. Karena itu salah satu kriteria untuk keberhasilan misi.

Namun, kali ini, Lussuria punya peran penting; sebagai seorang perantara pemberi misi. Xanxus? Xanxus sekedar menyetujui dan menyuruh anak buahnya pergi. Tapi…

"_Bossu_!" seru Lussuria terburu-buru mengetuk pintu ruangan Xanxus dan memanggil pemiliknya.

"Masuk," izin diberikan sang pemilik.

Lussuria masuk ke ruangan Xanxus, terlihat ada Xanxus dan Bel di dalamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Xanxus tidak mau berbasa-basi.

"_Bossu_~ aku s-sebenarnya agak segan memberi tahu…" jawab Lussuria.

"Shishishishi, ada apa memangnya?"

"Klub malam itu… hanya untuk para laki-laki. Dan, biasanya klub itu digandrungi oleh uhh…"

"Apa?" Xanxus dan Bel bersama bertanya meminta kelanjutan kata-kata Lussuria.

"…_gay_."

Sejenak, Xanxus memicingkan mata, dan Bel berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa. Kemudian Bel mulai tersenyum lagi, meski ada signifikannya perubahan aura dan guratan ekspresi. Keduanya yang tadinya duduk pun berdiri

"Shishishi… Sepertinya pangeran harus menyusul kodok."

Xanxus tanpa bicara apa-apa, langsung berjalan di depan Bel. Bel mengekori. Mereka berjalan cepat dan akhirnya berlari.

.

* * *

><p><em>Glass<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suara seorang Superbi Squalo dapat mengakibatkannya gelas yang terbuat dari kaca. Tidak percaya?

(Braaaak!)

"_VOI_! BOS—"

Pintu dibanting, gelas dilempar—

(Traang!)

—menuju kepala Squalo. Dan pecah.

"Kau **berisik** sekali, sampah," ujar Xanxus kesal setelah melempar gelas itu ke kepala Squalo.

.

* * *

><p><em>Nightmare<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Perlahan area Aquarion itu runtuh, air pun juga meninggi. Hewan air yang mirip hiu tersebut juga sudah dilepaskan dan siap untuk menerjang siapapun, baik Yamamoto ataupun Squalo.

Hewan air itu mendekat ke Yamamoto dan Squalo yang sudah tidak punya tempat untuk lari.

Di saat-saat yang krusial tersebut, terlihat Squalo mengucapkan beberapa kata kepada Yamamoto dan menendangnya menjauh dari pijakan tersebut sebelum hewan air yang mirip hiu itu melahap Squalo dengan mudah.

Squalo dan hewan air itu tenggelam, permukaan air yang tadinya biasa saja menampakkan darah yang mulai menyebar dan gelembung-gelembung udara penanda ada nafas di dalamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian gelembung-gelembung itu menghilang sepenuhnya—penanda Squalo telah tiada.

…

…

Dan, Xanxus terbangun dari tidurnya. Di hadapannya ada Levi dan Lussuria yang membangunkannya.

"Maaf, bos terlihat sedang mimpi buruk. Makanya, kami bangunkan."

Xanxus menghela nafas. Yah, itu hanya mimpi—pikirnya.

Ia kemudian bertanya, "kenapa bukan hiu sampah itu yang membangunkanku?"

"Squalo **sudah mati** kemarin, bos."

Pada akhirnya, itu bukan mimpi.

.

* * *

><p><em>Age<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di suatu kesempatan, Vongola mengadakan acara pesta dan semua harus mengikutinya. Termasuk afiliasi dari Vongola seperti Cavallone ataupun organisasi bawahan seperti _The Foundation_ dan Varia.

Di saat acara pesta sudah usai, terlihat sang _Rain Guardian _Varia didudukkan di kursi oleh Fran karena agak mabuk. Bel yang ada di sebelahnya tiba-tiba berceletuk,

"Orang mabuk pasti jujur, 'kan? Aku jadi ingin bertanya, shishishishi."

"Itu tidak sopan, _senpai_," sanggah Fran

(Stab.)

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu," kata Bel setelah melempar pisaunya ke punggung Fran, kemudian ia kembali menoleh ke Squalo. "Shishishishi… Squally~ tipe orang yang kau sukai seperti apa sih?"

Sepertinya kegiatan itu cukup jelas kedengaran. Membuat beberapa orang menengok karena penasaran.

"Uhhnn… Nggg… Yang lebih tua?" ujar Squalo yang mabuk sambil tersenyum.

Xanxus tersenyum tipis. Dino terlihat miris. Yamamoto di pojokan menangis.

.

* * *

><p><em>Possessive<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Xanxus adalah seorang yang sangat menjaga apa yang ia punya. Ia tidak suka jika properti miliknya direbut seenaknya. Terutama jika sesuatu yang disebut 'cinta' bertandang tiba-tiba menuju propertinya dan menjadi hal yang di luar rencana.

"Jangan seenaknya dekat dengan orang lain. Kau hanya milikku, sampah!"

"_VOOIII_! AKU BUKAN PROPERTIMU, BOS BRENGSEK!"

Pipi Squalo memerah.

.

* * *

><p><em>Television<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_VOOOIII_! APA MAKSUDMU, BOCAH BRENGSEK?" teriak Squalo dengan muka merah yang sudah seperti direbus.

"Shishishishishi…Itu kenyataan, Squally~. Dan, pangeran bukan bocah," balas Bel sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Keduanya berkejar-kejaran a la _Tom and Jerry_.

.

Yah, semua bermula dari kesenggangan. Personel elit Varia kecuali Xanxus sedang menonton televisi bersama. Semua damai-damai saja sampai sebuah iklan dengan _background music_ sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh suara _baritone_ yang merdu mengalun di layar kaca.

"Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaakuuu~," begitulah kira-kira potongan lagunya.

Bel berkelakar, "shishishishishi…Coba iklan itu iklan _shampoo_, keadaannya sesuai sekali sama Bos dan Squally~"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Bel~. Kalau saja itu bukan iklan perawatan wajah…" tambah Lussuria.

"_Voi_! Apa maksud kalian?"

"Kan rambut Squally mengalihkan dunia bos, shishishishi~."

.

* * *

><p><em>Technology<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Bagaimana rasanya berada di es selama 8 tahun, bos?" tanya Squalo.

('_Tooi kinou no chikai… Omae ni tsuite iku to kimeta_~')

Sebelum Xanxus sempat menjawab, ponsel Squalo berdering.

"Ah, ada panggilan," gumam Squalo. Kemudian ia menjawab dulu panggilannya, selesai berbicara, Xanxus menyela.

"Ada lubang bulat apa di belakang ponsel sampahmu?" tanya Xanxus sambil menatap kamera ponsel Squalo dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Ini kamera, bos," jawab Squalo.

"Jangan membodohiku! Ponsel ya ponsel, kamera ya kamera."

"_Voi_! Ini namanya teknologi!" jawab Squalo. Dia menghela nafas.

Jujur—untuk menyangka bahwa seorang Xanxus akan gagap teknologi dikarenakan terpenjara di es selama 8 tahun bukanlah perkiraannya.

.

* * *

><p><em>Video<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Squalo punya 101 video yang merekam perjalanannya menjadi _Sword Emperor_ (tidak, dia bukan penganut paham narsisme), lalu, hari itu dia mengirimkan 101 video itu untuk membantu Yamamoto berlatih menghadapi Millefiore.

101 video berisi _scene_ yang penuh dengan Squalo untuk Yamamoto Takeshi.

Meski, isinya hanya pertarungan, tetap saja… seorang bos Varia sepertinya tidak rela kalau hiu propertinya dilihat orang lain seenaknya. Bagaimanapun, Xanxus itu begitu egois dan keras kepala, dan kalau diperlukan ia dapat begitu kompetitif.

Ia benar-benar tidak mau kalah.

Keesokan harinya telah terpasang 5 kamera tersebunyi di kamar mandi Squalo.

.

* * *

><p><em>Shopping<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Salah satu hal yang paling menyita waktu Varia selain misi adalah… pergi belanja.

Terutama jika tidak ada Lussuria di sana. Supermarket yang dekat dari _Headquarter_ Varia itu terasa jauh karena lamanya waktu.

"_Voi_! Bagusnya _shampoo_ yang mana ya? Rekomendasi banci brengsek kemarin ternyata cacat," ujar Squalo kepada diri sendiri. Ia sibuk mencari-cari _shampoo_ yang tepat untuk rambut panjangnya itu, tanpa peduli waktu yang berlalu.

Xanxus harus bersabar untuk tidak mengeluarkan _Scoppio di Ira_.

1 detik…

5 detik…

5 menit…

30 menit…

1 jam…

…

(catatan mental anggota Varia: seorang Squalo dapat menghabiskan 1,5 jam di depan rak peralatan mandi untuk rambutnya.)

Dan…

"_Flame of Wrath_!"

(catatan mental entah keberapa anggota Varia: Bos mereka bukanlah orang yang sabaran)

.

* * *

><p><em>Villain<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dia—seorang Superbi Squalo— memang bukanlah orang baik. Sebutlah ia jahat kalau perlu. Sebagai salah seorang personel elit—bahkan seorang _Second-in-Command_ Varia, ia tidak bisa dicap sebagai orang baik.

Bukankah Varia sudah melakukan pembunuhan yang banyak? Bukankah Varia yang memulai konflik cincin dengan Tsuna dan kawan-kawan? Bukankah Varia yang melakukan segala cara—sampai melibatkan Nono dalam Gola Mosca— untuk bisa mendapatkan tampuk penguasa Vongola?

Bukankah kalau begitu Varia itu **jahat**?

Squalo tidak peduli. Dia tahu dia memang tidak akan pernah menjadi sosok orang baik selama beratap di bawah naungan nama Varia. Dia pun juga tidak peduli seandainya dia menjadi tokoh penjahat dalam cerita _Superhero_ atau antagonis dalam drama.

Dia tidak peduli. Dia punya kebanggaannya tersendiri.

Suatu kebanggaan jika dia tetap di sisi orang yang ia kagumi.

Di sisi Xanxus.

.

* * *

><p><em>Trantition.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Delapan tahun banyak membawa perubahan ketika kau kembali melihat duniamu. Ketika kau bangun dari tidur panjangmu, kau dapati dia setia menunggu.

Juga perubahan rambutnya yang sepanjang tidurmu.

Seiring waktu berlalu, terlalu banyak—sangat banyak yang berubah, hingga sepuluh tahun kemudian pun tidak terasa.

Semuanya berubah—begitu juga denganmu, kau mengubah objek visualmu untuk selalu terpaku kepada sang _Rain Guardian_.

.

* * *

><p><em>Pet Shop<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa seorang bos Varia yang ternama—Xanxus— akan pergi ke sebuah toko hewan diam-diam.

Begitulah yang dilihat oleh Squalo pada hari dia pergi ke toko hewan untuk melihat bayi hiu yang dijual di sana.

Xanxus dan toko hewan, sebuah kombinasi kata yang tidak menyenangkan. Tidak padu, aneh—apapun itu. Dan, Squalo tanpa basa-basi menangkap basah Xanxus yang membeli…

"_Voi_! _Shampoo_ khusus hewan? Untuk apa?" tanya Squalo.

"Ornamen bulu-bulu dan ekor di leher ini tidak bisa mencuci dirinya sendiri, hiu bodoh."

.

* * *

><p><em>Language<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Salah satu kriteria untuk masuk Varia adalah menguasai—atau minimal, dapat berbicara dalam tujuh bahasa asing. Tujuh bahasa yang dikuasai setiap orang pun tidak selalu sama. Ada bahasa yang dikuasai oleh yang satu, tapi tidak oleh yang lainnya.

"_Te iubesc_."

Dua kata itu diujarkan oleh Xanxus ke Squalo. Dan, Squalo tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang bahasa Rumania.

Kriteria itu menguntungkan bagi orang yang menyatakan cinta namun tidak mau arti pernyataannya diketahui oleh pasangannya.

.

* * *

><p><em>Talkative<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Banyak bicara adalah satu dari ciri khas yang dipunyai Squalo. Cukup susah untuk membuat Squalo _speechless_—tapi, hal ini tidak berlaku untuk Xanxus.

Dalam kondisi tertentu—malam, tempat tidur, berdua—, sangat mudah Squalo dibuat tidak banyak bicara oleh Xanxus.

"Aaah, X—Xa…n…"

"Bahkan untuk menyebut namaku kau tidak bisa—eh, _kasuzame_?"

.

* * *

><p><em>Irony<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mungkin saat itu, Xanxus sedikit banyak bersyukur karena tidak banyak orang yang dapat melihat isi hati.

Ketika ia—sang _Rain Guardian_ dinyatakan mati, Xanxus tertawa geli dan berkata bahwa _Rain Guardian_-nya itu menyedihkan sekali. Namun, Xanxus tidak bisa jujur pada diri sendiri—bahwa ia menyesal setengah mati.

Siapa yang lebih menyedihkan kali ini?

.

* * *

><p><em>Matchmaker<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Squ~, ikatlah rambutmu dengan bentuk _ponytail_, pasti penampilanmu kelihatan lebih segar~" saran Lussuria.

Squalo coba mengikuti saran yang diberikan Lussuria. Namun, ia langsung melepaskan ikatan rambutnya ketika ia mendengarkan kalimat Lussuria yang selanjutnya.

"Tuh 'kan kelihatan bagus… Pasti bos jadi suka padamu, Squ~!"

"_VOOOOII_! BERHENTI MEMASANGKANKU DENGAN BOS BRENGSEK ITU, BANCI SIALAAAN!"

Di setiap kesempatan, Lussuria begitu bernafsu untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua.

.

* * *

><p><em>Birthday<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

13 Maret, ulang tahun Superbi Squalo.

Semua orang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya, dari berbagai via. Namun, hanya satu orang yang belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya—Xanxus, bosnya.

Mungkin, adalah suatu kebiasaan bagi bosnya untuk tidak banyak berkata-kata dan langsung melakukan tindakan kau-tahu-apa—yang membuat Squalo tidak bisa berjalan keesokan harinya.

.

* * *

><p><em>Mother<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hei, sampah. Coba kau baca _script_-nya sekali lagi…" perintah Xanxus pada Lussuria.

Lussuria membaca sebuah _script_ acaranya (yang sebenarnya adalah Haru _no_ Haru Haru _Interview_ yang sudah habis dan panggungnya diambil alih oleh Lussuria) yang bertajuk keluarga tersebut.

"Kenapa kau yang sampah berperan jadi ibu Varia dan aku yang menjadi bapaknya?"

"Kenapa? Kan aku memang seperti ibu di Varia; suka membantu, cekatan, perhatian pula…"

"Kau jauh lebih cocok jadi pembantu, banci sampah. Aku jijik dipasangkan denganmu."

"Ah, _bossu_ jahat sekali~ Bilang saja kalau _bossu_ lebih suka Squalo yang jadi ibunya!"

"…"

.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Natal itu membosankan—bagi Xanxus. Apa bagusnya berharap kepada kaus kaki kosong yang dipajang di perapian? Apa bagusnya berharap pada tua bangka gendut berjenggot uban tebal yang membawa rusa sebagai kendaraannya?

Konyol.

Natal itu selalu sama saja di matanya.

Hadiah dari para guardian-nya juga sama setiap tahunnya. Mungkin ada sedikit hal yang berbeda, namun tetap saja hadiahnya sama. Walau begitu, hadiah natal dari para _guardian_-nya belum mampu membuat bosan dirinya. Para _guardian_-nya seperti tahu pasti apa yang dia suka.

Kalau malam hari tiba, hadiahnya (yang tidak sadarkan diri) sudah pasti terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Hanyalah tentang kostum sebagai pembeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Tahun ini, Squalo dipakaikan kostum Megurine Luka.

.

* * *

><p><em>Personality<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harga diri adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyangkut di kepribadian Superbi Squalo. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang mempermalukan dirinya karena itu jelas-jelas dapat menurunkan harga dirinya. Meski maksud dari mempermalukan versi Squalo adalah sebuah realita.

Contoh, dalam sebuah situasi, seperti misi misalnya,

Bel berkelakar, "shishishishi, Squally~ kau membuatkan bekal untuk bos, ya? Calon istri yang baik."

"_Voi_! Siapa yang membuatkan bekal untuknya? Ini untukku!"

"Porsinya seperti bukan porsi makanmu, Squally~. Shishishishishishi… Jangan bohong."

Muka Squalo memerah—entah karena malu atau marah.

Atau…

"Kau loyal sekali kepada bos, Squ~. Aku jadi iri," ujar Lussuria.

"_Voi_, maaf saja! Aku menyesal jadi bawahannya!" seru Squalo sambil memalingkan muka.

"Sepertinya semua orang tahu kalau kau yang paling loyal. Rambutmu membuktikannya, Squalo~."

Muka Squalo memerah—entah karena malu atau marah.

_Personality_: _**Tsundere**_ _detected_.

.

* * *

><p><em>Jealous<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Percayalah, membuat Xanxus dan Squalo cemburu dapat berakibat fatal.

"_Voi_! Bos, aku harus ke Jepang untuk melatih bocah _katana_ sialan itu," ujar Squalo meminta izin.

(mata Xanxus memicing.)

"Kalau begitu, carikan aku data-data tentang _Leone di Cieli_ bocah Decimo itu. Mengerti, sampah?" balas Xanxus.

(dahi Squalo berkedut.)

"_Voi_! Untuk apa, bos brengsek?"

"Kupikir _box_ _weapon_-ku dan bocah sampah tersebut mungkin cukup **cocok**."

"_Voi_, aku akan melatih bocah katana sialan itu di hutan, **berdua** saja."

"Satu lagi, cari data tentang _Cloud Guardian_ sampahnya. Sampah itu cukup kuat dan **menarik** di mataku."

"Pasti kucari, bos brengsek. Setelah melatih bocah katana sialan itu, aku pasti akan langsung berkunjung ke kediaman Cavallone dan meminta bantuan **Dino** untuk mencari informasi Cloud Guardian pesananmu."

"Ingatlah, sampah. Informasi tentang **Tsuna** dan **Kyouya**."

"_Voi! _Kulihat kau cemburu, bos?" Squalo menyeringai mengejek, namun mukanya terlihat tidak senang.

"Bukannya kau, sampah?"

"_VOI_! Kau."

"Kau, sampah."

"Dasar luka bakar brengsek."

"Hiu sampah rambut bau."

(Squalo mulai kalap.)

"_VOI_! MATI KAU BOS BRENGSEK… _SCONTRO DI SQUALO_!"

"_COLPO D'ADDIO_!"

"_GRANDE PIOGGIA SQUALO_!"

"BESTER!"

Setelah pertarungan itu, Varia _Headquarter_ tidak layak huni selama 3 bulan ke depan.

.

* * *

><p><em>Choice<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(Jika kau diberi pilihan, pilihlah dengan benar.)

"Shishishishi~ Squally, kau lebih suka pedangmu atau bos?" tanya Belphegor.

(Sekalipun pilihan yang diberikan membuat kegalauan besar.)

"…"

(Jangan pernah lari dari pilihan yang tersedia—)

"Aku lebih suka rambutku," ujar Squalo.

(—kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan yang lainnya.)

"Hiu sampah, potong rambutmu sekarang!" seru Xanxus murka.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Glossary**:

1._ Te iubesc_: Aku cinta kamu. ( bahasa Rumania)

2. _Tooi kinou no chikai… Omae ni tsuite iku to kimeta_: The distant vow of yesterday, I've decided to follow you. Itu potongan chara-song-nya Squalo yang Chinkonka no Ame, LIRIKNYA HINT BANGET KAAAAN? XDDDD #PLAK

3. Megurine Luka merupakan salah satu tokoh Vocaloid. Yang dimana menurut saya dia seperti Fem!Squalo TYB-_verse_ berambut pink. :D

.

**A/N**: Umm… Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Jadi… Salam kenal? :D

Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk _Fujoshi Independence Day_ #3 dan kecintaan saya terhadap _pair_ XS. XD

Saya minta maaf dulu sebelumnya kalau _drabbles_ ini gaje sangat. Dan, ini _drabbles_ pertama saya juga… Makanya, mungkin ceritanya masih agak 'rancu'. Mungkin, bakal ada beberapa yang menganggap saya _pervert_ karena emang saya masukin cukup banyak _hint_ PWP. Atau, ada yang merasa kurang banyak _hint_-nya? ;p Yang jelas, saya belum bisa bikin lemon. XD #taboksayasekarang

**Special Thanks**: Terima kasih sangat untuk **Setsuna-senpai** dan DVD-nya yang telah meracuni pikiran saya dengan KHR. Lalu, terima kasih sangat untuk **Riokuni-hentai-hime-chan-senpai** yang telah bersedia diganggu oleh sms 'minta-ide-dong' dari saya pas malem-malem. #plak

Akhir kata… Be kind and review please~


End file.
